


Only then do I let myself rewind

by twoheartsx



Series: Seraph Zexal AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Eye Trauma, Human Experimentation, M/M, Seraph!Chris, Seraph!Micheal, Vampire Bites, Violence, seraph!Thomas, vampire king!Ryoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Going back to the start. Thomas reflects on how this started and how far he's come.





	Only then do I let myself rewind

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for two weeks but it's finally done! I'm so excited to further this story. Let me know what you guys think.

Thomas sat with his back leaning against the wall. He had his hood on the cloak he was wearing pulled up as he looked out over the destroyed city. What remained of such a lively city now sat in ruin. If he closed his eyes he could still see the lights, still hear the sounds and smell the smells of fresh food being cooked. One that didn’t reek of death. Thomas still remembered it like it was yesterday. 

-

The city was full of lights. The streets were busy as everyone rushed around. It was just after Christmas, the snow still fresh on the ground. Thomas was barely twelve as his big brother dragged him and Michael through the streets. The two could barely keep pace with Chris as the man was in a rush. Whenever Michael would meekly ask where they were going Chris would reply to see their father. Thomas was excited. Their father had been working long hours as of lately and so they hadn’t saw much of him. The idea they’d get to see their dad was a dream come true. At least at the time Thomas thought so. 

Thomas and Michael had been separated once they reached the facility. Each placed in separate rooms. They were small rooms with white walls and a single bed. Thomas tried to push the dread building in his stomach away. His father would be here any minute. He hoped and held hope as the hours ticked away until finally the door opened. Thomas was excited but his excitement quickly died as he saw a man in a suite standing there. The man was grinning at him in a way that was supposed to be friendly but only proved to be menacing. He took Thomas to another room with a cold metal table. 

“If you’re good then you can see your dad.” The man informed Thomas. The young Arclight frowned and looked at the metal table. 

“Where’s Michael?” He asked, turning his gaze back to the man. The man with the sickeningly sweet smile looked down at him. 

“You’ll see him too, if you’re good.” Thomas didn’t like this man and he didn’t like the way he spoke to him. Everything in him told him to fight, but this man was promising he’d see his brother and father again. 

“What do you want me to do?” Thomas asked. The man grinned wider and pointed to the table. 

“Lay down. We’re just gonna run a few tests.” Thomas did as he was told and lied down on the table. It didn’t take long for the man to strap him in. Tying down his arms and legs and then his head. Thomas felt anxious, taking a deep breath to calm himself as the man looked him over. He looked for what felt like hours, calling out things to someone in a code Thomas didn’t understand. After what seemed like forever a man entered the room, frowning. 

“Is this another one?” He asked. The man who brought Thomas to this room looked up and nodded his head. 

“Bring the injections and the tools. He has what it takes to become a Seraph.” The man responded. The other man who’d came into the room gave Thomas a pitied look and then left without another word. 

“Can I see my brother now?” Thomas asked, a bad feeling sinking into his gut. The man hummed, smiling down at Thomas as he pulled on latex gloves and a doctors mask. 

“Not quite yet. You have to be good for a little longer.” At this moment the other man returned with a tray filled with sharp tools, bandages and injections. The man picked up one of the syringes, holding it up to the light. 

“Why are you doing this?” Thomas asked, tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t like this. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Chris and Michael. He wanted his dad. 

“Because something very bad is about to happen and we need a cure for it. You have the genes to be our savior or at least bring about the salvation we desire.” The man responded. He sounded as if he was explaining the weather and it unnerved Thomas. Whatever this man was doing it was gonna hurt. The man injected Thomas with a strange black liquid. It burned the moment it entered his veins. Thomas started screaming, writhing in pain best he could while he was tied down. The man then picked up one of the scalpels, placing a hand on the left side of Thomas’s face. 

“Please,” Thomas whimpered. He’d never begged before in his life. He would never beg again. The man said nothing only brought the blade down. Thomas screamed out as it cut his right eye. He felt blood rush down his face as he screamed. The pain was too much and he lost consciousness soon after. 

-

Thomas woke later. He didn’t know how long he’d been out. His face was sore and he could only see out one eye. He remembered the man with the sickeningly sweet smile. That cruel man who’d strapped him down and injected him with something and then hurt Thomas’s eye. Thomas wanted to scream and cry but he couldn’t. His insides felt so numb. He turned his head and saw Chris sitting by his bed. The man wore a sad expression. Thomas had never seen his brother look so sad. 

“Our father is dead.” Chris said his teeth gritted together. An anger filled his eyes and Thomas felt fear rise in him. It flared up and then it was gone. Thomas wanted to sob and cry, he felt so hollow. Like one of his dolls that was just made of wood. Nothing inside. 

“Where’s Michael?” Thomas asked. His voice was hoarse from screaming he assumed. His throat hurt after all. 

“There is no Michael. We have no names now, just numbers.” Chris replied, voice lacking emotion and Thomas wondered if Chris had also faced the same thing he did. 

“Who am I?” Thomas asked, turning his gaze away from his brother. Away from the man who was all that remained of his brother. 

“Quattro.” Chris replied. Thomas did always like the number four. 

-

Thomas grew into the name. It stuck to him like a tick and sucked him dry. He grew accustomed to being called it and it caused him to ache inside. Because he wasn’t Thomas anymore and his brothers weren’t his brothers. Michael was quite, more so than usual. Chris was like a wall, emotionless. Thomas saw himself in the mirror and he felt anger rise in him. He’d never been so angry. A temper he never knew he had flying off the edges as he smashed the mirror with his fist. He didn’t care he bleed, and that it was black. He already knew he wasn’t human anymore. He’d known since he woke up and his brother looked at himself and Thomas with disgust. 

Michael sat across from him, eyes trained on the wall. Thomas didn’t know how long they’d been in this facility. Receiving injections and going through several tests. Thomas didn’t think they’d ever get out. His body shook randomly as he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He looked at Michael who was watching him with worried eyes. 

“What are you..” before he could finish what he was saying a scream erupted throughout the labs. The sound of bodies hitting the floor could be heard. Thomas stood up, moving to stand in front of Micheal just in case whatever busted into the room meant them harm. The door busted open and in came a boy with long purple hair. His outfit was purple with a gem in the middle of his chest along with a strange crest. His eyes were mismatched, one blue and one red. He was beautiful. Thomas had never seen anyone quite like him. The man glanced behind him to a man with silver hair that was shaped like cat ears. 

“I’ve found two more.” He informed the man and then turned to Thomas. He stepped closer to Thomas, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. 

“Who are you?” Thomas demanded. He felt Michael grab the back of his shirt, shaking in fear. Thomas glanced back at his little brother, giving him a reassuring look. 

“My name is Nash, I am king of the vampires.” Nash gestured to the man who stood behind him. “This is one of my good friends and ally, Durbe.” 

“Do not worry. We mean you no harm.” Durbe reassured. Thomas didn’t trust him, after all the man who’d tormented him said things he didn’t mean. Now his body ached and burned with something not human. Michael hugged Thomas, burying his head in his older brothers back. Small sobs escaped him and he shivered in pain. Michael had it the worst out of all of them. Chris had said that was likely due to the fact he was so young. 

“Can you help me and my brothers?” Thomas asked. He didn’t trust the men, either of them, but he needed to do something to help Michael. 

“We’re gonna try.” Nash responded frowning. “The humans are foolish. They ruined the world and then hurt innocence’s to right their wrongs. Some things won’t change it seems.” 

“Are you gonna get us out of here?” Thomas asked, turning to face Michael. He held his brother close, feeling the way Michael shook in his grasp. Tears forming in his eyes. 

“Yes, we’re taking everyone here that’s been experimented on.” Nash replied. Behind him Thomas saw a man with long blond hair escorting a young man around Thomas’s age and a little boy. 

“And what about the people who experimented on us?” Thomas asked. Nash shook his head. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll be taken care of.” Nash said, picking Micheal up. The boy whined but Thomas gave him a reassure look and shushed him. Michael did as his brother said, nodding his head and being quite. 

“Get us out of here.” 

-

The place they were taken to was much different from the facility. They didn’t get injected with strange things and carved up. No one ran tests on them. They kept their numbers but most the nobles called Michael and Thomas by their names. They addressed those nobles by name as well, after some time. The two brothers hadn’t seen Chris in what seemed like so long. The vampires said they hadn’t found him among the other kids. It was highly likely Chris had escaped in all the chaos. Thomas always wondered why his brother hadn’t came back for him. Had Chris even thought of him and Michael? 

Years had passed and in that time Thomas grew up, surrounded by what most called monsters, but to him was saviors. They saved him and Michael and someday they’d help him get revenge on the people who took everything from them. Because apparently the humans took a lot from the vampires as well. Thomas looked over at Nash who was reading over some paperwork. In Thomas’s lap sat a book, it was about the history of humans. It had been wrote by a human. 

“You look like you want to ask something?” Nash remarked, looking up at Thomas with his mismatched eyes. 

“If you hate humans why’d you save me?” Thomas asked. It was a question that had been on Thomas’s mind for a long time now. He’d always been scared to ask it, but he was sure that he was ready for the answer. Nash frowned, thinking for a moment and then answered. 

“You were an innocent person caught up in twisted humans experiments.” Nash started, he stood up from his desk, walking around it and made his way over to Thomas. He placed a hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “Plus, by that time you and I were not so different.” 

“How so?” Thomas asked. This time he knew he didn’t want the answer. He choose to ask anyways. 

“We’re both beings that aren’t human and were wronged by them when we were.” The words stung because it reminded Thomas how he’d been wronged and even more so how he wasn’t human. He was a monster now, something out of a nightmare. He just didn’t know what he was quite yet. He knew he’d learn soon. 

Thomas didn’t think he’d ever accept what he’d become. He wouldn’t understand it either. 

-

“You’re going to leave the city.” Nash informed him one evening. Thomas look up from the book he was reading, a look of surprise on his face. He’d spent so long down here, him and Michael both. They’d been informed by the nobles the world above wasn’t safe. A dangerous virus had spread, killing most of humanity. Very few remained. 

“But I thought it wasn’t safe.” Thomas replied, setting the book down. Nash sighed, frowning. 

“The virus has died down a lot, plus you can’t be infect due to what those scientists did to you.” Nash stood up from where he was sitting, walking over to Thomas. He sat down on the couch next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve decided to release several of the people we saved back into their the world. All people with the same ideas and wants as us. To take down the humans who caused this.” 

“Won’t they know what I am though?” Thomas asked. Nash lied his head on Thomas’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose against Thomas’s neck. 

“If you’re caught. That’s why you have to be my eyes on the surface. Your brother Chris has been hiding out and making a safe space for you and Micheal to learn to control and use your seraph powers.” Thomas was not surprised to hear that Chris had been working hard. He always enjoyed working and didn’t stop till he achieved his goal. Something he shared with their father. 

“So I have to learn to control my powers and report to you every chance I get about what the humans are doing?” Thomas asked. Nash nodded his head. 

“We’re planning to release a bunch of the people we took. Most will join the hunters, but a few like yourself will be the middleman. You’ll get the information the hunter spies we send in gain and bring it back to me.” 

“And if I do all this the people that ruined my life will pay correct?” Thomas asked. He’d waited his whole life for this. No more hiding underground. He’d have freedom. Nash nodded his head. 

“All of them will pay. Every last one of them.” Nasch promised. He’d be sure humankind, the evil ones, suffered for what they’d done to the innocent. They wouldn’t have another repeat of this. 

“I accept. When do I go to the surface?” Thomas asked. He was itching to be free again and to see his brother. Though he was a bit scared as to what he might find once he was free. The world would be changed, Thomas knew. How much it had changed he was yet to see. 

“Tomorrow night.” Nash informed him. He leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Thomas’s cheek. Thomas closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side. He already knew what Nash wanted. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Nash whispered before sinking his fangs into Thomas’s neck. Thomas bit his lip, closing his eyes. He wasn’t sure if Nash meant he would miss him personally or just the blood Thomas gave him. For the sake of making their separation easier he went with the later. After a few minutes Nash pulled back, licking his lips. 

“Will this bring us closer to finding a cure for what those men did to me and my brothers?” Thomas asked. Nash stood up, frowning as he looked away from Thomas. 

“I’ll cure you of it in time. Right now, we need to get rid of the humans who caused this. Some of the higher ups remain. When it’s time I’ll do what I have to in order to make your seraph powers wreak less havoc on your body.” Nash began walking off. Thomas brought a hand to the spot where Nash had bit. The wound was still there. A reminder to Thomas until they meet again of the debt he owes Nasch. The vampire king saved him and now he would be loyal to him. A fair trade Thomas thought. 

-

When Thomas met with his brothers again, he hadn’t seen both in so long, they were exactly how they were when he’d left them. Michael had been living among other children rescued by the vampires. He was still kind and hopeful, but quite. He knew things wouldn’t ever be the same. Chris was still cold, barely speaking and taking everything serious. He wasn’t the Chris that Thomas and Michael grew up with. Then again, none of them were who they once were. All changed by events out of their hands. 

“So they released the two of you?” Chris had said on the drive to what would now be their home. Michael said nothing, only nodding his head. 

“They said we’re on a mission.” Thomas replied, looking out the window. The damage to the city he once loved was worse than he imagined. Buildings falling apart, windows busted out, cars parked that had been there so long plants had started to grow around them. A few bodies lied in the streets, blood around them. Thomas couldn’t believe how much distraction humans had done to the world. 

“We’re going to fix all this.” Chris said, glancing back at them. Thomas looked at his older brother, watching his expression in the mirror. 

“Where’s our Dad?” Michael asked. It was the first time he’d spoken all car ride. Thomas noticed the way Chris tensed and gripped the steering wheel. 

“We were suppose to see him that night, but someone else was there. We never saw our dad. Where is he?” Thomas asked. Something about Chris’s expression told him that they wouldn’t like the answer. 

“Our father is dead.” Chris replied. It was the same answer he gave that night. The night he refused to be called anything other than the name of a number. 

“They killed him?” Michael asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Thomas now knew no one said anything to Michael. That night Chris only told him. 

“They killed all of us in some way.” Chris responded, gripping the steering wheel harder. 

“Is he like us?” Thomas asked. Chris stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. He picked up the keys he’d laid in the passenger seat and glanced back at his brothers. 

“He’s worse than us.” 

-

Chris wasn’t lying or over exaggerating when he said their father was in much worse shape. He was almost unrecognizable. Where once was a man who looked as noble as he behaved was now a child like being with all the devious intention of a demon pulled from the darkest part of hell. This thing didn’t sound like their father and only looked like him in a childish manner. Nonetheless, the boys just knew it was their father. And it was hell living with him. Thomas now knew why Chris had gone so cold. Some days their father, what remained of him, would sleep for hours barely waking. Others he would be up all hours behaving like a twisted child. Throwing fits and aiming cruel insults at his own sons. It was clear that whatever this thing was, it wasn’t their father. Somehow they still couldn’t let him go. Because they knew the pain of losing yourself. 

-

Their father wasn’t the only issues they faced. Michael was still after all this time unable to control her seraph side. It would cause him to lash out, vomit that black sludge all of them held in their bodies and seize. It took a lot out of Thomas and Chris and Michael felt guilty for being unable to control these powers. Thomas and Chris had both learned to keep theirs in check, but for some reason Michael couldn’t contain them like his older brothers could. 

“Everyday I draw closer and closer to taking Trey back to those vampires and allowing them to do what they must.” Chris informed Thomas one night as they sat on the floor of their makeshift living room. They’d just finished calming Michael down and helping him fall asleep. Thomas looked up from the blood stain on his pants. He looked into Chris’s eyes, frowning. 

“What must they do?” He asked. Nash had spoke of a way to fix them but he hadn’t wanted to do it just yet. Chris turned his eyes away from Thomas, looking over at one of the boxes in the building. 

“The vampires have a way of controlling our powers. We have to have a stronger DNA makeup than the seraph one. In short, they make us one of them and our seraph powers will be completely in our control.” Chris picked up a book that was lying on the floor. It’s the latest one he’d been reading in the series. 

“But we have ours under control mostly.” Thomas responded. Chris looked at him and shook his head. 

“We have a handle on them better than Trey, but we still will lose control someday. When we do it’s over for us. That’s why the vampire empire wishes to turn us. They have evidence that if a seraph becomes a vampire, their powers are under control. We both know however that becoming a vampire is a curse of its own.” Chris stood up, walking past Thomas. As he did he rested a hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “For us there is only two options, death or becoming a monster.” 

“We’re already monsters, Quinton.” Thomas replied, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The words stung and hurt as they left him mouth. A truth both of them knew but avoided saying. 

“Indeed we are.” Chris replied and walked off, leaving Thomas to hug his knees to his chest and grieve all they’d lost. 

-

Thomas was pulled from his thoughts by Michael sitting down next to him. He was paler than usual, a sign he’d had another episode. That’s what they’d choose to call them. Thomas looked Michael over. There was no blood on him which meant it hadn’t been that bad or Chris had acted fast. 

“I’m never going to control it am I?” Michael asked, tears slipping down his cheeks. Thomas wrapped his arms around Michael, hugging him close. 

“Let me tell you a little secret.” Thomas whispered, petting Michael's head. “None of us do, but we’re gonna fix that soon. Just hang on a little longer and you won’t suffer with your seraph powers anymore.” Thomas wanted to promise that Michael wouldn’t suffer at all anymore but he couldn’t. Because becoming a vampire wouldn’t be easy or painless, but it couldn’t be worse than the way they were living now. 

“Can they fix dad?” Michael asked. Thomas frowned and shook his head. He didn’t know if they could. They didn’t even know what was wrong with their father to fix. 

“I don’t know, but I’ll talk to Nash and see what he can do.” Thomas looked out over the city. He’d have another meeting with Nash soon. The vampire king said he had some things he wanted to talk to Thomas about. Likely he just wanted to drink more of his blood. 

“He likes you a lot you know that right?” Michael asked, laying his head on Thomas shoulder. He started to fall asleep, exhausted from earlier. 

“Yeah, I know.” Thomas mumbled, his cheeks heating up with a blush. Thomas had convinced himself that Nash only enjoyed his blood, but he knew that Nash liked him for more than just a food source. Their last encounter had reminded him of this. The feeling of their lips pressed together as Thomas was pressed against the wall still lingered in his mind. He wanted more. Maybe he’d still another kiss from his vampire king next time they met.


End file.
